Simple Rules Of Racing
by Paris-Loves-PaulW
Summary: Dom teaches his kids what family means.
1. Characters

Ok this story is about Dom's two daughters and son's life growing up. It's kinda like 8 simple rules, but different because it involves the street racing world. In this story Brian never went to Miami, he left with Dom to Mexico. Letty and Dom got married, of course. The team returned to LA 5 years later with a clean slate, thanx to Brian, and 3 kids. Please read and respond. I hope to haven the first chapter up later.  
  
Name: Kaley Mercedes Toretto  
  
Nicknames: Kails, Benz  
  
Parents: Dom and Letty Toretto  
  
Age: 16  
  
Place of Birth: Tijuana, Mexico  
  
Eye Color: Hazel  
  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
  
Name: Veronica Cecilia Toretto  
  
Nicknames: Cecilia, Sizzle  
  
Parents: Dom and Letty Toretto  
  
Age: 15  
  
Place of Birth: Loreto, Mexico  
  
Eye Color: Chocolate Brown  
  
Hair Color: Brown with Bright Red Highlights  
  
Name: Nicholas Anthony Toretto  
  
Nicknames: N/A  
  
Parents: Letty and Dom Toretto  
  
Age: 13  
  
Place of Birth: Loreto, Mexico  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Name: Katie Alicia O'Connor  
  
Nicknames: Kite  
  
Parents: Brian and Mia O'Connor  
  
Age: 6  
  
Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Hair Color: Blonde  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fast and the furious characters. But I do own the characters above I created. 


	2. Prologue

I hope you enjoy my new story. Please R&R. Prologue:  
  
"Hey kids, breakfast is served!" Dom yelled up the stairs of the home that he shared with his wife and kids.  
First to come down the stairs was Veronica. His second daughter, the one who got straight A's, who he hoped would go to college and become a doctor, or a lawyer.  
Next was his only son, Nicholas, the one who would take care of the garage after he died. Nicholas loved to torture his sisters at any cost; much like Dom did to Mia when they were younger.  
Lastly but certainly not least, was Kaley. She was the one with confidence, to much at times for his liking. She was a typical 16 year old, no future planned and lived for the moment. He walked into the kitchen to see just his wife setting food on the table. "Kids aren't you gonna eat something?" he said taking a seat. "No were gonna grab something on the way" Kaley said as her father shot her a dirty look. All the years since Mia had moved out, Letty's food was yet to get any kind of a taste. Dom felt envious of his kid's easy way out of the situation. Nicolas grabbed his lunch and headed out to Kaley's mustang. "Goodbye, daddy" Kaley said as she kissed her father, then went over to kiss her mom. Veronica did the same and headed out after he sister to the car. "Have a good day girls" Dom called after them. Silence after they left was a special treat they treasured before work. 


	3. Over Baked Goods

Ok here is the first official chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!! ^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Mia was the first to notice the cherry red mustang pull up in front of the shop. She silently counted in her head ten down to one, the moment all hell would break loose. Dom was in the back looking over the books and was to busy to see his kids pull-up.  
  
"Because you'll ruin my reputation!" Kaley said, yelling at Veronica.  
  
"The only reputation you have is being a slut." Veronica shot back.  
  
"Hey!" Dom said from behind the back, trying to concentrate on the books.  
  
Nicolas had taken a seat at the counter as Mia made him a sandwich.  
  
"If you go I will never talk to again." Kaley pleaded.  
  
"Oh that will be such a punishment." Veronica said sarcastically, as she got a coke.  
  
"Why can't you just stay home with mom and do your whole bonding crap, like bake cookies or something." Kaley huffed.  
  
"No, why don't you? Besides have you tasted them lately?!" As Veronica said this, a pregnant Mia just laughed and handed Nicolas his sandwich. Letty had given up racing to raise the three kids. It wasn't something she wanted to do, but she had to do.  
  
"Hey!!" Dom said turning for a second to look at his kids. "Don't say hi to your father, who slaves over his work. Just to get you into that snobby, rich kid, school your aunt likes so much." Dom mumbled in frustration.  
  
"Hi daddy! how was your day?" Kaley said walking up and hugging her father.  
  
"Fine and what do you want?" Dom predicted there was a catch to her sudden sweetness.  
  
"Nothing can't a daug... well, now that you brought it up ..make Veronica stay home tonight. Please?" She said with a puppy dog face.  
  
"Why? Where is she going?" Dom asked questioningly.  
  
"She wants to go to the race tonight with us. I told her no, she wasn't mature enough and she needed to focus on her studies." Kaley replied with a serious face. Veronica shot her I'll kill you later look.  
  
"First off, no she can't go and second, you can't go either. That's the end of it" Dom said sternly.  
  
"But you let me go last time!" Kaley begged.  
  
"That was just a one time thing, Kaley. Besides there are plenty of other things you and your sister can do." Dom said turning back to his books.  
  
"Like what? Plus have you read the social scale recently. Veronica isn't exactly cool. Being seen with her would just bring me down with her." Kaley said quite meanly.  
  
"You know what I think? You, your sister and your brother should spend one night in, together. At least, so your mom can handle all this. So, you all are officially grounded for tonight. No going out to the mall or the theater, no phone, no watching TV, no locking yourselves in your rooms, and especially no boys." Dom said trying to control his temper.  
  
"I liked option A better." Kaley said pleadingly.  
  
"No options, now you have the joy of telling your brother and your sister you're all staying in on this gorgeous Friday night." Dom said cleaning off his desk to leave. "Hey Mia you wanna close early?"  
  
"Yeah I have to get home to pick up Katie before the day care closes." Mia said already pulling out her purse.  
  
"Kaley could you drop me off at the mall, since I can't go to the races." Veronica said snippily.  
  
"I don't think that's possible." Dom said.  
  
"Why?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Cause Kaley got us grounded and were stuck staying in with mom all night." Nicolas said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You little brat!" Kaley screamed.  
  
"Enough! Let's get home. Before I get a headache and can't race." Dom said getting into his Mazda RX7 and watching his kids get in the Mustang, before driving home.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
"This is so stupid, Kaley and her big mouth." Veronica whined as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"I don't want to here any complaining." Dom said as he went to greet his wife. "Hey beautiful." He said kissing Letty. Dom stopped cheating on Letty after Kaley was born. Since then, their relationship was amazing.  
  
"Hey, those weren't complaints of joy, were they?" Letty asked.  
  
"No, you have company tonight. They can't do anything but spend time together." Dom said with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"So you leave me to do the dirty work. Don't you?" Letty said smiling back.  
  
"I gotta go get ready." Dom said, laughing as he went up the stairs.  
  
Letty peaked in the living room to see her three kids working on their homework, which was odd if you knew the Toretto kids. This was Friday night; they would be at some party or just hanging out at the mall. She felt pity for them but felt more pity for herself for having to put up with the fighting tonight.  
  
Brian and Mia came thru the front door. Mia had a sleeping Katie on her waist. Then she handed Katie over to Kaley, who was standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Tonight, my dear sister in law, I show you how to cook" Mia said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh fun." Letty said with a smirk.  
  
"Your 13 years too late for me." Nicholas chimed in. Letty slapped him in the back of the head.  
  
"Child abuse." Nicolas cried.  
  
"I'll show you child abuse." Letty retorted.  
  
Dom came down the stairs ready for the race.  
  
"Papi, you look good." Letty said, before he kissed her.  
  
"Eww, barf." Veronica teased.  
  
Dom gave Veronica a big kiss on the cheek, making a big smacking noise.  
  
Dom gave Kaley a kiss on the forehead, said his good-byes and walked out to the Mazda with Brian.  
  
"Ok we'll start with the basics like grilled cheese and scrambled eggs." Mia announced...  
  
Forty minutes later Mia called the kids in to try Letty's food.  
  
Even little Katie tried it, but it still had no taste.  
  
"It's nasty" Katie proclaimed before anyone else could.  
  
"Out of the mouth of a babe." Kaley laughed.  
  
"Ok I vote Denny's." Mia said.  
  
"But I thought we were grounded?" Veronica asked.  
  
"What your father doesn't know won't kill him." Letty laughed.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
I hope you liked it! You've read it now respond! 


	4. Rotten Core

Thanks to Chunt69, supra2, JimmyEatMyWorld, kezzie5, Bridgetto, hiphopstar, Molly , and shane for reviewing my story! I'm glad you all like it!!  
  
Mia, Letty and the kids all piled up in the new Mazda RX8 that Dom refused to race because he believed his old Mazda was good luck. Anyways, they arrived at the Denny's across town 15 minutes later.  
They got the corner booth like they always did since Kaley and Veronica, were five and four. The waitress came over and gave them their menus.  
  
"Mommy, I want pan-tates!" Little Katie said as everyone chuckled.  
  
They placed their orders when the waitress came back as Kaley started talking about some useless information in veronica's opoin.  
  
"Veronica don't you have to go the bathroom?" Kaley said. It was more like a command then a question. Then she poked her in the side.  
  
"No." Veronica said questionably. Kaley got up anyway and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Letty and Mia just gave Veronica a look and she followed her sister to the bathroom.  
  
"They really do go in twos to the bathroom." Nicholas stated as Mia just laughed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" Veronica said looking at her sister moving an upside down trash can under a high bathroom window.  
  
"I'm busting out of here, just like a finch out of the cage." Kaley said.  
  
"It's a canary out of the cage, stupid, and you have a 3.7 grade average." Veronica chuckled.  
  
Kaley was now standing up on the trash can but she was still short by about a foot.  
  
"Little help here." She said looking back at veronica.  
  
"Benz what are you going to do when dad finds out and he tans your hide?" Veronica huffed.  
  
"You know your right; I gotta get a new plan." Kaley stated as she sat down on the overturned trash can.  
  
After a couple minutes of thinking.."I got it!"  
  
"That was long enough!" Veronica said as Kaley stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"In the middle of dinner I can say I'm not feeling well. I can call Hillarie and she can take me home." Kaley said with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"No way it will work mom will be totally suspicion with Hillarie just showing up and you're leaving just to go home?" Veronica questioned.  
  
"Not if I call Hillarie now, I'm not going home I'm going to the mall, and you can stuff pillows in my bed till I crawl in the window" Kaley said whipping out her cell phone.  
  
"How many rules does this make?" Veronica asked humorously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sweetie are you ok?" Letty said asking her oldest daughter.  
  
"No I feel really, really sick" Kaley replied, using all the tips she learned in drama class.  
  
"Oh look who just walked in; it's Hillarie, what a surprise." Veronica stated.  
  
"Hillarie? Where?" Nicholas said getting up to find Kaley's friend. Which they all knew he had a crush on.  
  
"Eww stay away from my friends.I mean... ahh I'm gonna get sick." Mia eyed Kaley with a suspicious glare.  
  
"Well why don't you get Hillarie to take you home?" Letty said. Kaley's eyes lit up with joy right away.  
  
Mia thought "great give her a perfect opportunity to escape, sis."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
"So where are we going?" Hillarie said driving her '67 Camaro.  
  
"I don't know the mall?" Kaley replied waving at a hot guy passing on the street.  
  
"I got a better idea, how about we go to Josh Henderson's party?" Hillarie said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"The dude with the mohawk?" Kaley giggled.  
  
"Yeah, but his parents are out of town, and free booze." Hillarie laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Letty, Mia, Nicolas, Veronica and little Katie stepped into the house.  
  
Mia knew Kaley wasn't home, but Letty however did.  
  
"Let me go up and check on your sister." Letty said started up the long stairs.  
  
Veronica quickly jumped on the step before her mom. "She needs her rest she is really sick."  
  
Letty just gave her an "ok" look and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"You know they are playing you, that is the oldest trick in the book." Mia stated.  
  
"Not my girl's veronica is really worried about her sister." Letty said.  
  
Mia just rolled her eyes and said "when was the last time they weren't fighting, whether they were sick or not? Do you think Kaley and her best friend would drive home on a Friday night?" Mia giggled as she finished. Letty just gave her a look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are youuuuuuu su-re this i-is non-acholic?" Kaley said drinking her fourth corona.  
  
"Yeah sweetie" a guy, she never met before, said.  
  
"Come on we gotta get you home." Hillarie said completely sober.  
  
"No-o-o I'm havi-n fun! This is my best friend Hil isn't she pretty? " Kaley said completely drunk  
  
"Ok, you are going home." Hillarie said helping a stumbling Kaley out of the party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's going to be grounded so long her great-grandkids will be filling out her sentence." Dom said rushing down the stairs to sit on the couch and wait for Kaley.  
  
"Dom we did stupid stuff just like this!" Letty said trying to calm him.  
  
Just then veronica was walking down the stairs." do you really think she'll come though the front door?" she said walking in the kitchen.  
  
"That's right!" Dom said stomping up the stairs and Letty in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dom had been sitting on Kaley's bed looking at her baby pictures wondering where he went wrong.  
  
Just then he heard a noise on the roof of the porch out Kaley's window. Dom had unlocked the window so he could catch her in the act. He was right she opened the window, but apparently she had some problems getting in and fell to the floor laughing. Dom just stared at her, but she didn't notice him at first.  
  
"Oh, hi daddy!" Kaley said. Dom could see her red eyes and he knew she was drunk.  
  
"Kaley Mercedes Toretto!" Dom yelled.  
  
"Busted!" Nicholas said as he put his ear up to the open bedroom door.  
  
Dom was thoroughly pissed and he walked over and slammed the door shut. Yelling could be heard though out the house for at least the next hour. 


	5. Flap Jacks

Thanx: Gigles2003- I'm updating, yeah I was worried that the whole Letty factor wouldn't work out but it did lol.  
  
Bridgetto-I'm sure most of can relate lol  
  
Foxy-Latino-thanx even though I thought it was only OK-but I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Molly, here's more-funny is what it is  
  
Hiphopstar - thanx  
  
The next morning everyone was quiet. Dom just sipped his coffee as Letty set out cereal. Veronica and Nicholas came down the stairs and sat at the table. All was still quiet.  
  
"Where's your sister?" Dom asked breaking the silence.  
  
"She's still asleep." Veronica replied.  
  
"Dom don't go wake her up. She'll have enough to deal with when she gets up." Letty said with concern.  
  
"Fine" Dom said in a grumpy mood.  
  
"So what is everyone doing today?" Letty asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I'm going with Uncle Brian to the race track." Nicholas said with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing Veronica?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing" Veronica said  
  
"Can I please go wake her up?" Dom asked Letty with a sad puppy face.  
  
"Fine but." before she could finish he was already half way up the stairs with a pot in his hands.  
  
"Well anyway Veronica we can go to the outlets or something ok?" Letty said, hoping to bring up Veronica's spirit. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dom stepped in Kaley's room, she was sound asleep. He almost didn't want to wake her up, but oh well.  
  
Dom silently crept up next to her and rattled the bed.  
  
"Kaley Mercedes it's time to get up!" he yelled.  
  
He beat the pan with a wooden spoon over her head, but all she did was stick her head under a pillow.  
  
Kaley griped and groaned; undoubtedly she had a hang over.  
  
"Come on Kails your butt is mine for the rest of the day."  
  
When all this still didn't work, it appeared he would have to resort to drastic measures.  
  
Dom yanked the covers with one sweep and pulled Kaley of the bed and down the hall, till she realized what was happening.  
  
"Hey?!" Kaley said getting up and holding her head in pain.  
  
"Hey nothing get downstairs time for breakfast" Dom said.  
  
"Why are you always so mean and so loud?" Kaley exclaimed.  
  
"Perks of the job." Dom replied following Kaley into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Benz." Letty said.  
  
"No it's not." Kaley replied.  
  
"Well bye sweetie, I'm taking Veronica to the outlets." Letty said.  
  
"Your not going all soccer-mom are you?" Dom said chuckling.  
  
Letty swatted him and walked to her car with Veronica.  
  
Dom turned around and chuckled at the sight of Kaley with her face down in her pancakes dead asleep.  
  
"Wake-up sleeping beauty." Dom said banging the coffee tin.  
  
Brian walked in to the site of Kaley pulling sticky, syrupy pancake off her face and holding her head in pain.  
  
"Bro, is this a new form of punishment?" Brian laughed sitting down to eat a stack of pancakes left on the counter.  
  
"No it's her beauty regime." Nicholas said laughing; Kaley just gave him a nasty look and grabbed her head again.  
  
"Bro? Don't your women feed you?" Dom said taking Brian's plate from him.  
  
"Yeah if you count thrown up peas and burnt scrabble." Brian chuckled.  
  
"I thought you got Kite on solid foods a year ago." Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's Mia's chihuahua. I'm going to stuff it one day and throw it in the ocean. I hate that ball of fluff and Mia with the baby coming and taking care of kite she doesn't have time to cook." Brian stated.  
  
"You feed the Chihuahua baby food? You need to get your women under your control. Let her know whose boss." Dom stated.  
  
"Get her under control? Let her know whose boss?" Letty said from behind Dom.  
  
Dom nearly spit his coffee back up. Nicholas, Kaley and Brian just laughed.  
  
"Veronica forgot her gift card to Pac Sun". Letty said walking to the counter to grab the card.  
  
Dom grabbed Letty before she could leave and kissed her.  
  
"Now babe can you make sure you wash the new Mazda and check the tuning while you're at the shop? Here is a key Brian McDonald's. See Letty has her touch still, no soccer mom here." Letty laughed as she walked out again.  
  
"Sure babe." Dom called after her.  
  
"What was that about control?" Nicholas laughed as Dom threw a piece of bacon at him.  
  
"Nic it's time we hit the trail" Brian said getting up.  
  
"Who are you Jesse James?" Kaley said annoyed.  
  
"No just another crazy ass white boy." Brian said laughing.  
  
"Where are we going uncle?" Nicolas laughed.  
  
"The junkyard." Brian replied.  
  
"Is that secret cop talk for a drug bust or something?" Nicholas asked as Dom rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, it's secret cop talk for the junkyard." Brian said as him and Nicholas walked out.  
  
"Well it's just you and me princess, wanna clean the floors with a toothbrush or help me at the garage." Dom asked.  
  
"If I choose to clean the floors, will you be here watching me?" Kaley asked.  
  
"Yep picking out every spot you miss." Dom said hiding his grin.  
  
"Ok, I'll go to the garage." Kaley said.  
  
"Don't let me pull your leg." Dom laughed. 


	6. Ripened Peachs

Thanx-aubrey-the-vampire-goddes, Stuey, Bridgetto, Fez1, foxy-latina, scottish lass2, hiphopstar- sorry it took awhile!  
  
"Ugh! Dad I can't do this my head hurts!" Kaley said as Dom brought out a bucket and a hose for her to clean the Mazda with.  
  
"Should have thought about that before you got drunk." Dom said pointing his finger at her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"There are child labor laws!" Kaley yelled.  
  
"They don't count when washing cars!" Dom retorted.  
  
Kaley started washing the car griping and groaning the whole way though it. Dom got quickly annoyed and headed to fix a Honda.  
  
"Are you Mr. Toretto?" A tall Victor Gaber looking man said walking into DT automotive.  
  
"Why you a cop?" Dom said with a smile walking up to the man.  
  
"No..." the man said with a quizzical look.  
  
"Chill it was just a joke." Dom said his smile widening. The man chuckled a bit.  
  
"I'm Mr. Haskins, I was wondering if you had any jobs open." The man replied.  
  
"You know by law you have to tell us if you were a cop!" Kaley yelled over from washing the car. Dom shot her an evil glare and she went straight back to washing at a hurried pace.  
  
"Well.hmm you don't look like a mechanic." Dom said noticing the guy's nice Armani suit.  
  
"No it's for my nephew, he's nineteen. He and his mom moved here from Arizona. They need some money and the boy knows something about cars."  
  
"Well I'll tell you what, send him over bright and early Monday morning and I'll see how he does." Dom said shaking the guy's hand.  
  
"What's his name by the way?" Dom asked.  
  
"Skylar. Skylar Cartwright." The man replied getting in his Mercedes and leaving.  
  
Dom then walked over to Kaley. "I think you've had enough punishment princesses."  
  
"Really? Are you serious? I'm off the hook?" Kaley said bouncing up and down.  
  
"no, just wanted to see how you would react and you missed a spot of dirt over there." Dom said with a smirk walking into the office. "I knew you were gonna do that!" Kaley said yelling at the top of her lunges. 


	7. Crispy Crust

After long hours at work, Dom drove him and Kaley home. Mia had come over with the Katie and Brian and Nicholas had returned.  
  
"We're home!" Dom yelled as he walked in the house with Kaley in tow.  
  
"Hi baby!" Letty said walking up and kissing him.  
  
Nicholas just rolled his eyes as the girls laughed.  
  
"I've got a new mechanic, a young boy" Dom said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Really? How did that happen?" Letty asked.  
  
"Some guy said he wanted a job for his nephew, plus it would give us more alone time."  
  
"TMI" Nicholas called out.  
  
"That's it Nic I'm canceling Bravo!" Dom retorted  
  
"Hey Kaley is this new mechanic cute?" Veronica asked.  
  
"I don't know I didn't meet him. What makes you think he would like you anyway?" Kaley teased.  
  
"Maybe he'll see something more then beauty" Veronica replied.  
  
"Yeah right! What could that be." Kaley laughed out loud.  
  
"Forget it, it's like talking to Nelly Olson." Veronica teased.  
  
"who's that?" Kaley asked.  
  
"Person from a book" Veronica chuckled.  
  
"Haven't heard of her."  
  
"Wonder why" Leon teased as he stepped in the kitchen messing up Kaley's well fixed hair.Kaley just gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Come on in the kitchen the Chinese food is here" Mia yelled setting all the food on the table.  
  
The whole family came and sat down at a large oak table.  
  
"When is Uncle Vince coming home from Mexico?" Kaley asked.  
  
"Whenever he feels like it." Letty said sitting by Kaley.  
  
"He deserves the time off." Dom added in. It was true Vince seemed to be spending more time in the garage then doing anything else.  
  
"But it's been four months!" Veronica cried.  
  
"Maybe he has actually found a woman" Dom laughed.  
  
*^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next morning Kaley and Veronica were up early and ready to go to work.  
  
"Why are you guys up so early?" Dom said walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We just want to help our dad out at the garage." Veronica said.  
  
"Oh! We are? I thought we were going to check out the new mechanic" Kaley replied. Veronica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you realize its Sunday?" Dom laughed as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked back up the stairs.  
  
"No wonder there is priests on TV." Kaley stated.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes and headed upstairs.  
  
"Sizzle wait up!" Kaley cried running up the stairs.  
  
A few hours later Mia was already over making breakfast while Brian and Katie watching TV in the living room.  
  
"Mia what are you doing here so early" Dom said.  
  
"You said from now on Sunday was family day and its 10:00 am."  
  
"Exactly a.m. is early in this house during the summer."  
  
"Go talk with Brian you both are so annoying maybe you'll annoy each other."  
  
Dom stuck out his tongue childishly and walked in the living room to join in watching cartoons.  
  
"There's Uncle Dom's favorite little niece." Dom said picking up Katie and holding her tight.  
  
"Dude she's your only niece "Brian teased.  
  
"Not really she's the only one born yet."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait till Mia has the baby."  
  
"I'm not talking 'bout Mia."  
  
"Dude, spill."  
  
"You're getting a little old for dude, Brian. Well think about it if you and Mia aren't it .."  
  
"Then its Vince or Leon can't be Leon, because well he never gets lucky. It's Vince, isn't it?"  
  
"You are spending too much time with Kaley, yes it is, he's married the mom, and she's from Idaho. But you can't tell anyone only I know."  
  
"Sure, dude." 


	8. Lemon Cakes

I'm so sorry guys I have ignored my stories but from now on I'll post my regularly!  
  
Kaley had woken up from all the noise downstairs. She looked over to see her sister drooling and snoring loudly.  
  
Kaley made a disgusted look and headed downstairs. Her pink eeyore pajamas clashed with the new carpet on the Toretto stairs. She looked over to see her dad and uncle chatting about something to do with Uncle Vince but heads in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning" Mia says as she sees her drowsy niece come in for juice.  
  
Kaley gave her aunt a blank stare and drunk her OJ.  
  
"Mia you don't have to cook every meal for us." Letty says as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Brian and Dom walk in, with Katie in his arms, looking for done pancakes. "Letty this is part of the nesting phase. It's this or working at the garage. I don't want her over doing it." Brian says receiving a nasty glare from Mia.  
  
"Yeah, I remember when mom was in that phase with Nic. I think that was the only time the house was completely clean." Kaley said.  
  
Dom heard Kaley's comment and was surprised by Letty's lack of reaction. Letty just looked at Dom knowing what he is thinking.  
  
"Let's admit it she's right" she says laughing.  
  
"Good morning." Leon walks in the house. Just then Nic walks down the stairs with Veronica not far behind.  
  
"Do you people not realize there is a place called McDonald's?" Dom said annoyed by the amount of people in his kitchen.  
  
"I'll go." Kaley says cheerfully stating to walk towards the door.  
  
"Over my dead body." Dom says recognizing her intentions and grabbing her arm before she goes.  
  
"Yeah how would you survive be seen in pink eeyore sleepwear." Leon jokes at Kaley.  
  
"You're right it's almost as bad as them thinking I got to the bathroom." Kaley states.  
  
"Yeah, so unheard of." Letty says teasing her.  
  
"Pancakes always get this family moving." Dom says laughing and sitting down at the table with a fresh cup of coffee.  
  
"Anything with temporary pleasure always gets this family moving." Veronica said sitting down. Dom laughed harder at the innuendos of that statement.  
  
"Yeah like the temporary, but long lasting pleasure of taking your sisters picture when she looks like a dog sleeping." Kaley sat down smiling.  
  
"Could you sound anymore stupider? No, you did not!" veronica said.  
  
Letty sat down beside Veronica, placing the butter and syrup on the table, Nicholas sat opposite of his mother. Leon sat at the other end. Brian, Mia, and Katie sat in between Leon and the rest of the family. Dom was already chowing down.  
  
"Yes I did. The evidence is hidden." Kaley chuckled in her OJ.  
  
"You little ..." Veronica reached across the table to choke Kaley.  
  
Letty was yelling at both of them to stop. Leon was cheering them on and little Katie was just staring.  
  
"OK, mom is losing it." Letty said trying to stop the girls. Dom didn't actually notice the fighting till a hand landed in his plate.  
  
"Enough" was all Dom said, not turning his face away from his breakfast plate. The breakfast table became dead silent.  
  
Letty just rolled her eyes and glared at her girls. 


	9. Moldy Biscuit

This is kind of a sad chappy.-paris  
  
After breakfast the family was laying around the living room watching cartoons.  
  
"This can't be healthy" Leon said out of the blue.  
  
Everyone turned, surprised by who said it.  
  
"I'm just saying it's a gorgeous summer day and we need to do something." Leon said looking at everyone and their sour faces.  
  
"How bout you go wash our cars." Brian said.  
  
"Yeah, you'll lose a lot of carbs that way." Kaley said.  
  
"I think I will." Leon said as he walked out the front door.  
  
"Gets him every time." Nic said as everyone went back to watching TV.  
  
After an hour of lying around the phone rang. Mia got up to answer but Dom quickly rose.  
  
"I got it Mia, you need to rest." Dom said walking into the kitchen to the phone.  
  
"I'm not a china doll." Mia threw over her shoulder and retreated back to her spot by Brian on the floor.  
  
Letty was questioning who Dom was talking to on the phone since he was talking really low.  
  
When Brian started tickling Katie, Dom closed the kitchen door. Apparently this went unnoticed to everyone else.  
  
Letty got up and went to the kitchen door to listen.  
  
She caught the tail end of the conversation, something about them coming to the house and then she heard Dom say I love you to the person on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey, I have to go to the store." Dom yelled from the kitchen and Letty heard the kitchen door shut. Lettys face became pale. It wasn't like her to worry about Dom and the question of cheating was never an issue with them, anymore. 


End file.
